I Am My Worst Enemy
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: After giving birth to their third child, Gabriella meets someone from her past, an ex. Troy thinks everything is okay, but it’s not. Gabriella starts having feelings for him. Who will she choose? 3rd in ‘Worst Enemy’ series.


I Am My Worst Enemy

I Am My Worst Enemy

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

Summary: After giving birth to their third child, Gabriella meets someone from her past, an ex. Troy thinks everything is okay, but it's not. Gabriella starts having feelings for him. Who will she choose? 3rd in 'Worst Enemy' series.

Disclaimer: Disney owns High School Musical, not me. Sad, isn't it?

--

Chapter One

--The Person from Memory Lane

"Zack, Zeph, come kiss the new baby," Gabriella said, sitting down with her and Troy's latest creation, named Jayden.

"She's beautiful," Troy commented.

"Yep, and she looks just like her mommy! But it's still not even. The twins took their looks from you," Gabriella said.

Zack and Zeph came running around the corner. Zeph went to fast and tripped over Zack's leg, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"You know, for one year olds, you two are pretty hyper," Troy said to his sons.

They started smiling and started running towards the baby.

"Troy, get them. Get them!" she yelled. Zack's hands were in the air, getting ready to smash down to Jayden's face. Troy ran to the scene and grabbed his hands.

"You kiss with your lips, not your hands," Troy said. "But incase you don't understand that," Troy held their hands behind their backs. "I'll help you out."

Zack got on one side and Zeph got on the other. They slowly leaned down and kissed her… before licking her face quickly.

"Troy, can watch them while I go to the store? I gotta get some baby food," she asked.

"All… three… of them?" Troy asked.

"I'll take Jayden, then," Gabriella said, taking her away from Troy and into her car seat.

She got Jayden's baby bag and left the house.

--

"Should I get the green beans or the sweet potatoes?" Gabriella asked.

She heard Jayden moaning and she knew she was about to cry. Gabriella tried to get her out the car seat before she started crying. She still wasn't used to people looking at her and telling her to 'get that baby to shut up'.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh, shh, shhh," she said. But Jayden started to cry louder. "Where's her bottle?"

Gabriella searched frantically to find it, but she couldn't.

"Is this it?" a man said, taking a bottle out of the side of the bag.

"Um, yes. Thanks," Gabriella said.

"Are… are you Gabriella Montez?" he asked.

"I used to be. I got married a year ago. Why?" she asked.

"You just look like someone I used to go out with," the man said.

"That's strange. I can assure you I never… Diego Martinez?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes," he said.

"We _did_ used to go out. For four months, right before I had to move to Albuquerque," she said.

"Yeah, we had to breakup because we didn't want to have a long-distance relationship! If we did decide to have one I see I would've been cheated on," he said, pointing to the baby. "Is this one your first?"

"Third. The first time I had twin boys," she said.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Diego asked.

"Troy Bolton. He—"

"I play his games! Shane Trooper, The Star series, Live My Life, and Original Private I were the best!"

"He takes all his ideas from me. One day I said Shane Trooper sounds like the outcast superhero that's barely related to Superman's unknown twin brother, Uberdude. He made an award-winning game out of that. Then I said it would be awesome to make a game where you're the star. You know, rock stars, pop stars, TV stars. He called it StarLife. It was named Best Simulation Game '06. I thought it would be cool to have different lives. One day I'm a teacher, the next day I'm in space. Live My Life got a perfect 10 out of 10 score on every game site. One afternoon, I told him I ran into Sharpay, this conceited girl I knew. She told me she's going to be a detective. Here's when Original Private I came into play. When I tell him I ran into you, he'll probably make a game of two spies who shared a relationship that was ruined when one was supposed to be dead. Two years later, they reunite and need to save the world from an old nemesis. Part One. That's what he'll call it, because in Part Two, they'll reunite with another spy," Gabriella said.

"He does take a lot from you," Diego said.

"Why do you think he named his company 'GabiSoft'?" Gabriella joked.

"Hey, I wanna meet the man himself. Can I come over for dinner?" he asked.

"Um," _This probably isn't a good idea. I mean him being my ex and all. Troy would definitely be jealous. _"Yeah. I'll have to check with Troy, though. I'll call you."

"Don't you need my number?" Diego asked.

_The last thing I need is your number._ "Yes, I guess I do," she said.

--

"He said that?" Troy said, after having a good laugh.

"Yes, he did. I was shocked!" Diego said, having a laugh as big as Troy's.

"The baby's are sleep, be quiet," Gabriella snapped.

"Yes, he did. I was shocked!" Diego said again, almost inaudibly.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well, its getting late. Time to go, Diego," Gabriella said, pulling Diego off the couch and pushing him out the door.

"You know, Diego is the perfect person to test out my new game," Troy said, stopping Gabriella's ex from leaving the house.

"Do you have it now?" Diego asked, turning around and walking back in the house.

"I have a couple of finishing touches to put on it, but Gabriella could take it to you tomorrow. That is, if she doesn't mind," Troy said, looking in Gabriella's direction.

_Great. Great. Just perfect. Now the spotlight's on me! _"Who me?" Gabriella asked as if she wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Yeah. Can you take the game to Diego's house tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"D-do I have to?" Gabriella asked, thinking hard to find an excuse _not_ to run the game by his house.

--

"Just knock on the door. He'll answer it, I'll give him the game, I'll say bye, and leave. Sounds like a plan," Gabriella said, pulling into Diego's driveway.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Diego asked.

"Gabriella," she replied.

"Hey, Gabri—" he said before she cut him off.

"Here's the game," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

She turned around to go to her car. Before she got in, he started smiling.

"You look beautiful today," Diego said.

Gabriella smiled weakly before leaving his house.

**Not the first chapter that I wanted it to be, but things will get better. I want you to know this story will use the slow songs from Vanessa Hudgens' new CD Identified. They are Don't Ask Why, Don't Leave, Paper Cut, and Gone with the Wind. It might not seem like they'll fit the story, but they will. Don't forget to check out the sequel to TPC, ABC. **


End file.
